


Em nome do pai

by Jude_Melody



Series: Oneshots de aniversário de Hunter x Hunter (Jude Melody) [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Disseram-lhe uma vez que os filhos sempre se parecem com seus pais. Uma verdade que nem mesmo a distância consegue quebrar.





	Em nome do pai

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

Ele aparecera sem aviso, trazendo a criança em seus braços. Estava sério, como sempre fora. Nem mesmo a tristeza brilhava em seus olhos quando entregou as fronhas que envolviam o pequeno ser. Sua despedida foi um simples virar de costas que quebrava as expectativas como um gato que empurra uma jarra vazia para fora da mesa. Mito abraçou o bebê com lágrimas nos olhos. A dor do abandono cumprimentava-a outra vez.  
Passaram-se os anos. A criança cresceu. A cada dia, ela era mais Ging. Obstinada, marcada por uma inabalável teimosia, não se deixava lamuriar por qualquer infelicidade. Corria pela floresta, fazendo amizade com os bichos e se deliciando nas águas dos lagos. Voltava para casa ao anoitecer, suja das orelhas até a pontinha dos dedos dos pés. E que sorriso trazia em seu rosto!  
O menino cresceu e tinha os olhos de Ging. Vívidos e repletos... De esperança? De alegria? Não... De fome. Ele tinha fome de aventuras, tinha fome de viver. Os dias que passava na Ilha da Baleia eram bons, mas não tinham aquele feeling, aquele sabor de perigo e conquista. Mito tentava não chorar. Não era de seu feitio chorar. Mas ela sentia medo. Ela sentia o medo que o filho de Ging desconhecia.  
Em uma manhã ensolarada, ele finalmente se foi. Partiu sozinho para conhecer o mundo. Ficou longe de casa por meses. A casa não tinha sons sem o seu sorriso. Mas a vida continuava. Mito cuidava da loja, arrumava os quartos. Que saudade quando alisava o travesseiro em que a cabeça do menino costumava dormir! O tecido ainda tinha o cheiro dele, ainda tinha...  
Depois de uma eternidade, o menino voltou. Trazia consigo um amigo que conhecera durante suas viagens. Que gosto dava ver aqueles dois! Provocavam-se o tempo todo, batiam-se e empurravam-se sem parar. Não sossegavam nem mesmo quando chegava o momento de dormir. Deitada em sua cama, Mito ouvia as risadas e os sussurros mal contidos. Ela sorria, sorria porque sua casa estava viva outra vez.  
Mas o garoto tornou a ir embora... A fome em seus olhos não cessara. Ele era Ging. Não era a mãe. Não era a tia. Era o pai. E, como o pai, encarava o mundo de peito aberto. Venha o que vier! Aceito tudo, tudo. Nada me abala. Nada me derrota. A vida é uma aventura. Apenas viva essa aventura. Viva o presente antes que se acabe o seu futuro.  
E Mito chorava.  
De saudade. De orgulho. De tristeza. A idade torna as pessoas mais sentimentais. Enquanto cozinhava, perdia os pensamentos na foto fixada na porta da dispensa. O menino de cabelos negros. O menino de olhos âmbares. O menino que tinha fome. O filho de Ging.


End file.
